I despise you
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot. Zero barges into the Moon Dorm to confront Kaname at last, and the two have a rather agitated night with consequences that neither of them had expected, as hate escalates into unbridled lust and perhaps something more. ZxK, KxZ. No lemon, sorry.


  
Title: "I despise you."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.

**Warning:** Just a one-shot for fun. Implied violent sex, but nothing explicit.

* * *

.

.

They glared daggers at each other, words not needed to express the hatred that each felt for the other.

The sun was setting behind them, an orange glow invading the pureblood's chambers, seeping in through the tall glass panes of windows draped with thick velvet curtains that fell all the way to the ground.

It cast an eerie light on them, rendering the scene even more unreal than it already was as the light progressively disappeared and the night swallowed the two silhouettes facing each other.

The other vampires normally living in that building had all left, gone to class at the order of their leader, who stayed behind to settle a matter with the prefect.

They were completely alone. Not that anyone would have been able to break a fight between those two, even if someone had remained behind and dared to intervene.

Vampire against vampire, pureblood against hunter. Would this encounter settle their differences over Yuuki at last, or would it leave one of the two dead before the next dawn came?

The silver-haired hunter wasn't taking any risks, the gleaming frame of his weapon already firmly in his hand, unwilling to let his enemy make a move before he had the time to pull the gun out. The pockets of his school jacket were stuffed with extra magazines, rows and rows of deadly anti-vampire bullets. Just in case things got violent.  
He broke the silence first, unable to hold the pureblood's unnerving gaze any longer.

"I truly despise you!"

"I feel the same."

Kuran's quiet words had barely left his lips when he hissed under his breath and lunged forward, reaching for the hunter's head in a gracious but deadly movement, almost too fast to see. Kiryuu didn't lose time either, the gun in his right hand quickly moving for his target while his left fist latched onto the front of Kaname's shirt, his hold already secure by the time the pureblood's hands had gripped him by the back of his head.

Blood was drawn, but not in the way one may have expected at first.

Instead, their lips crashed against one another, fangs clashing and tongues fighting for dominance in a maddening dance of lust made more crazed by the scent and taste of blood invading their senses more and more as their brutal kiss deepened.

Lips bruised, blood at the corner of their mouths, the two had to finally break for air for a short moment. A quick instant of respite after which the struggle escalated into an all out fight.

It wasn't something that had started now, although until today both sides had been in denial about that aspect of their relationship, choosing to hope that lust could be drowned along with the anger until it faded away. Contrary to their hopes, it only got fiercer and more violent.

Hatred burned alongside with unbidden desire, until that unbridled passion kindled the fire inside them into a blazing inferno that neither could hold back anymore.

The dying light of the sunset was gone, replaced by the darkness of an empty night. Neither of them paid any heed to the change, not needing the light to see with their vampire sight.

The only light in the room now was the flaring muzzle flash of the Bloody Rose firing wildly in between exploding windows and flying chunks of the furniture and of very much everything inside the room.

Much blood would be spilled on both sides before the next dawn came.

.

.

.

The hunter woke up several hours later, the chilly air of the winter morning finally tearing him out of his slumber.

The tall windows had been broken the previous night, and delicate snow flakes were now flying into the room with the morning wind, a physical personification of the cold that had taken over his bare skin on every spot of his body that had slid out from under the blankets during the night.  
Caked blood provided a poor material for heat conservation, Zero mused to himself, eyeing the random blood stains indicating the spots of his body where the enemy's claws had found purchase during the fight, or where he'd been nicked by chunks of furniture sent flying by Kaname. Nothing but dried smudges of blood were left though, all the wounds having already closed under the effect of the large amounts of pure vampire blood he had ingested during the night.

The hunter rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. The canopy bed was so large and white; it looked like something out of ancient times, and seemed to oddly match the winter morning, in its bleary beauty that remained dignified despite the torn curtains hanging on each side of the bed posts. It reminded him of the trees in the garden outside, bare without their leaves but for the blanket of snow on their branches.

The pureblood had awakened first of course, and was sitting with his back propped against the headboard of the bed. He had been watching his rival sleep with an unreadable expression. Part of the bed sheets was loosely wrapped around his naked and bloodied body.

It was quite a surreal sight, that ethereal beauty unmarred even by the blood and bruises. Kaname's skin and lips were just paler than usual, due to the lower blood flow in his body at the moment. The dark red smudges were almost brown the next day, contrasting sharply with the pallor of his skin in a way that would be painful to see on anyone but the pureblood. He wore even his wounds with a graceful elegance.

He had a knee pulled up to his chest, and was leaning his arm on it, the slender fingers of that hand covering his chin and lips and giving him a pensive look, almost tender-looking in the eerily silent morning.

Winter always had a tendency to latch onto his carefully organized life and tear it apart before throwing it back together bleeding and all upside down. It had been a winter night too, ten years ago, when he very nearly lost everything he had.  
No matter how many times his life was torn to pieces, Kaname Kuran was still not used to feeling unprepared, and he absolutely abhorred the feeling of utter vulnerability it brought.

The hunter sat up on the bed, and his weight shifting on the mattress made Kaname pull his legs closer together for balance, suppressing a small wince from his still unhealed wounds protesting the change of position.

When Zero looked up with inquiring eyes, Kaname's gaze slipped away, focusing instead on the blank scenery covered in snow outside.

Zero had to ask.

"What now?"

Kaname's eyes met his again, but the dark haired vampire stayed silent, merely lifting his eyebrows lightly at the question before offering an answer that wasn't one.

"You may not believe me, but I honestly didn't plan this. What do you want to do?"

The outcome of the fight wasn't the only unplanned thing; he didn't plan to fight the hunter to begin with. Things had quickly ran out of control when Kiryuu had barged into the Moon Dorm demanding explanations on his intentions for Yuuki, as if he had any say in the matter. The hunter seemed to have an uncanny knack to instill chaos into otherwise perfectly organized situations and relationships, even if he wasn't always aware of the effects he had.

Meanwhile, Zero was --to say the least-- taken aback by the pureblood's unexpected reply.

If there was one thing Zero didn't need at this moment of his life, it was even more complications. Especially ones of such a nature. He couldn't deny what had happened between then, but he didn't have to let the infuriating pureblood mess his life up even more than it was already. He had to keep this idea in mind, so that he could stick to his decision.

"We act like nothing at all happened."

It would make things easier. Although a little voice in the back of Zero's head told him it was a coward's way out.

But his pride had been torn to pieces countless times throughout his life, and he had more important things to take into account._ Yuuki.  
_His love for her, impossible as it may be, was the one true and pure thing he had in his life. It had priority over anything else, even his decency or whatever his conscience insinuated to him that he should tell Kuran.

And he knew the pureblood's love for Yuuki was just as real as his. He would understand. He would feel the same way about it all, wouldn't he?

Even if it made him a coward, Zero would take the solution that would be the right one so that the current situation wouldn't run out of control even more completely than it already had.

He had used the pureblood, pure and simply used him, both for his blood and for his body. But it hadn't been his idea either. It took two to do what they had done, both to each other and to the room around them, the beautiful classic interiors now reduced to a devastation of rumble and torn masonry scattered across the ground among plaster dust and broken shards of glass from the shattered windows.  
Kaname's chambers seemed much larger than they had originally been, both because they were now unencumbered of most of the furniture –little had survived their fight—and more directly because the wall separating the bedroom and the study had collapsed under the pressure of one of the pureblood's telekinetic waves, at some point during the night.

"Is that really what you wish, Kiryuu?" A last chance offered._ It doesn't have to be that way.  
_Kaname's voice was calm and even, undistinguishable from the way it always sounded, betraying no turmoil whatsoever, if turmoil there was. But in a way, that made it sound off, clashing with the pureblood's current appearance.

Zero paid no heed to his offer, and was already standing, throwing the bed sheets off his naked body with a little shiver from the morning cold but no consideration for modesty. He tip-toed around to avoid stepping on broken glass while he picked up and dusted off his clothes that were scattered all over the floor with the pureblood's ones, left where they had fallen after both men had practically torn each other's garments off the previous night.

Kaname watched him in silence, his dark eyes partially hidden by the locks of hair that spilled over his graceful face.

The hunter got dressed and rearranged his uniform as best as he could, tugging with a look of vague annoyance at the jacket that had been almost completely torn in two by Kaname's nails, and that would never quite hold together close enough for it to look remotely normal even from afar. Zero planned to carefully make his way back to the Sun Dorm to fetch a new uniform before Yuuki or a Day class student saw him that way.

One of his socks had disappeared completely, possibly lost under the debris of the closest broken wall. He shrugged and wiped the dust off his feet before sliding them into his shoes, one in a sock and one bare, twitching lightly at the realization that regardless of how much he had wiped his feet on his pants, uncomfortable little chunks of plaster still had made their way into his shoes and sock.

He glanced back to the pureblood on the bed. Kaname was watching him, perhaps like a predator watches its prey. Unless that was amusement that Zero saw on his face. He couldn't blame him if it was.

Zero placed the gun in the belt of his pants and hid it with his disarrayed shirt -- the jacket was too torn to support the heavy weight of the anti-vampire weapon. At the present moment the Bloody Rose was more decorative than anything, as he had fired every single one of the bullets he had in it and in all the spare magazines he'd brought with him. The hunter picked up the empty magazines he could find easily, but many had disappeared in the mess as well.

He strode towards the front door, without so much as a glance back to the other man; a mere few words of warning were the only thing he would give the pureblood as a manner of farewell.

"Last night changes nothing between us, Kuran."

"If you so wish."

It was only Zero's hunter instincts that stopped him from jumping in surprise when he heard the pureblood's voice right next to him instead of back on the bed, as Kaname apparently appeared out of nowhere. Even after all that happened the previous night, the hunter was still not used to the other's speed.

The pureblood stood naked under the bunched up sheets wrapped around his body, hands lost in the expanse of fabric, holding it around himself out of some remains of a modesty perhaps unnecessary after all that had happened. After all, Zero had already seen and possibly even tasted every single part of his body. But today was a different day, unrelated to the previous night.

The dried blood on Kaname's skin seemed strangely out of place the next morning, irresistibly compelling as it may have been mere hours before, and as it still was even now despite the wounds being mostly sealed and the seductive scent having substantially diminished. The ragged bite marks all over his neck and shoulder area were still very visible, skin reddened with telltale signs of the events of the previous night; the deeper gashes were more obvious than the already fading bite marks on his wrists, inner thighs and elsewhere on his body. Part of the marks was acquired during the fight itself, part during the earth-shatteringly rough sex that followed.

Although to be quite fair, it was very much impossible to tell where the fight ended and where the sex began, both intermingling to the point where it had all become a single same thing.

Zero had dried blood on a variety of places on his body as well, but he bore no marks or wounds anymore, the pure vampire blood having healed his body nearly instantly the very moment he drank from Kaname. But the pureblood was healing slowly due to the several bullets from the Bloody Rose that Zero had fired into him during the fight.

"Kiryuu…"

Zero's hand was already grasping the doorknob, and he was decided to not let the other stop him no matter what he said.

He had to leave, and he had to leave _right now_, before this whole situation became anymore convoluted. And perhaps he wouldn't admit to himself, but he felt he had to leave before he got in danger of realizing that he didn't want to go after all.

But Kaname didn't intend to stop him, and merely advised. "You should go through the window instead. The others are back to the dorm already, but they won't be sleeping yet. The scent of my blood is everywhere and has them much too stirred. It wouldn't be safe for you to encounter them now."

The hunter glanced back at his enemy, perhaps wondering if it was a trap, but Kaname's face bore no signs of deception.

Zero let go of the door and crossed the room in the direction of the large balcony, with Kaname following him in silence. It made the hunter nervous how the pureblood stalked close behind him paying no heed to the glass covered ground that he carelessly stepped on barefoot. Inevitably, shards cut into his feet and the renewed scent of fresh pure blood blossomed quickly back in the air, faint but delicious to the ex-human's senses.

Zero shot Kaname a quick accusing glare and the pureblood looked away with a contrite expression, displaying no signs of having purposefully hurt himself to change Zero's mind.

"It was not my intention to delay you" he said as a manner of apology, while he absentmindedly brushed a bloodied foot across a corner of the sheets still wrapped around him and trailing at his feet, in an ineffective attempt to rid himself of the glass shards that were now embedded in the soles of his feet.

He was sincere, Zero knew him enough to tell. But the hunter could also tell that there was more to Kaname's careless mood than his usual calm at the face of personal injury.

Kaname had been strangely quiet and…almost subdued, the whole morning. Regretful, perhaps._ But regretful of what they had done, or of…?_

Zero couldn't help but wonder if the scarcely perceptible sadness emanating from the pureblood was caused by the way he had treated Kaname after what they had shared.

And yet, the hunter still chose to ignore that thought and turn away silently, prying open the frame of the french doors that had partially shattered during the fight the previous night and slipping out onto the balcony.

The room had no more windows so to speak, so there wasn't anything to block the winter chill, but it still felt colder outside than inside, perhaps because the building's outer walls protected them from much of the wind that swept through the gardens beneath them. It was toying now with strands of Zero's silver hair, whipping them harshly against his face, along with lost snowflakes, making his skin quickly flush pinker from the cold.

Right as the hunter made to jump over the balustrade, Kaname's voice stopped him. "Zero...!!"

For a fraction of a second, the hunter was unsettled enough to nearly miss his step thinking that the pureblood might be about to attack him suddenly, but Kaname hadn't moved from the doorframe, the fabric loosely draped around his body fluttering gently in the wind.

And whether because he didn't want to impose his will on the other or because he didn't trust his eyes to not reveal more than he meant to say at the moment, the pureblood merely allowed his gaze to loose itself in the emptiness of the snowy scenery, carefully avoiding making eye contact with the hunter as he spoke.

"...Come to me again, whenever you need it."

_Even if you come for nothing more than my blood and my body._

Out there, they would be 'Kiryuu' and 'Kuran' again. Deadly enemies, unlikely schoolmates, hunter and vampire, inevitable extremes at the antipodes of their respective worlds.

But between those secretive walls they could, if just for a few moments, merely be Zero and Kaname.

The hunter too seized that nuance now, and he whispered quietly "I shall…", running a hand up the pureblood's face in a brief caress before he touched his cold lips to his enemy's in a chaste kiss that was the very opposite of the previous night's struggle.  
Kaname closed his eyes and parted his lips in open surrender. The very next moment, Zero was gone, disappearing quickly into the snowy garden.

But there was now a faint smile on the pureblood's lips.

He stood there for a while, relishing in that promise, heedless of the snow falling harder on his shoulders and latching onto his dark hair. He only shook off the snow and stepped back inside when the other's footsteps had been completely covered by the fresh snow falling.

.

.

The end.  


* * *

Sagakure, August 7th 2008

.

I originally meant to write this with a more dominating Kaname, but uhm, Zero ended up completely taking control of the story, and in the end Kaname is inevitably the bottom in this as in many of my other fics. XD lol  
(Although the idea is that they switched around _many_ times during the night. X3 Sorry there was no lemon. :X)

Most people write Kaname as the top always, which is understandable since he is such a wonderful top (and since Zero is often so uke... XD), but I find it a pity that there are SO FEW fics where Kaname is bottom.  
I utterly ADORE seeing Kaname as the uke, and fully believe that Zero has enormous potential as a top as well as Kaname is also a wonderful bottom.  
I'm glad that lately more people have been posting Kaname uke fics (or at least Kaname-uke chapters in their fics). We need more! XD

It's one of those things where the more the character is powerful and important, the more their submission and vulnerability are a meaningful and utterly hot thing. X3


End file.
